


Two Girls, One Box

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: While looking for the scarf Barley borrowed, Ian finds a box of toys in her sister's room and well-It only escalated from there.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Two Girls, One Box

**Author's Note:**

> You can find some doodles of the gals on my 
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo

Ian looked around the messy room littered with clothes and various figures in disgust, her mouth curling up to the right. _Barley needs to clean her room_ . Her shoe pressed down on a shirt that should definitely _not_ have made a squishy sound. 

_Gross._

As soon as she found the scarf she’d lent her sister, Ian was going to have a word with Barley about the pigsty that was her room. Her eyes scanned the room carefully, wary of stepping anywhere else but her clothing was nowhere in sight. Perhaps under the bed? As her eyes trailed over the covers, Ian spotted bright red which soon reflected on her own face.

_Are those mine…?_

Barley was so much taller and filled out than herself, all curves and nothing like Ian who, while not as tall, was much flatter… _everywhere_. It didn’t really cross her mind all that often, but Barley always came along to lift her into hugs, pressing Ian’s face into her chest and well- one can only avoid it so much really. Now, she only wondered why in the world her panties were residing in Barley’s bed when there was nary a chance they’d ever fit her.

_Don’t think about it Ian. Surely, there is a perfectly rational explanation_.

Her mind didn’t bother on dwelling on the topic much longer when she spotted the tail end of her scarf, shoved under the bed somehow where only the strings at the end were visible. Finally. Ian leaned down, peeking her head under the bed’s frame and tugging on the end.

It moved about an inch, so she tugged again, this time, a box moved along with it. Ah, of course, the weight of the box must be blocking it. Ian leaned back in, sliding the box out and then tugging at the scarf again, which was finally freed. _Jeez, what a mess_ . She placed her hand on the box and got ready to push it back in place when she noticed it was _heavy_. What could be so heavy? Ian’s curiosity got the better of her, with little effort, she pried it open.

The lid dropped.

_Oh_.

_Oh my gods_. 

Dildos of different sizes and colors met her eyes which widened above her darkening cheeks. There was more in the box that she didn’t recognize, but the use must have been along the same line because it was _together_.

Ian’s fingers trembled as she tried to reattach the lid, hands cooperating as much as her head was at the moment. Which was to say, not a lot.

“-oh hey Ian, whatcha doing here?” Ian’s heart stopped.

Holding the lid over the opening, she took a shaky breath and hoped Barley couldn’t see from where she stood.

“B-Barley! Uh what brings _you_ here?” 

“... It’s my room? I’m pretty sure I asked ya first sis.” 

“O-Oh I was just about to _leave_. F-Found my um scarf-”

“Hey! Were you looking at the guys?” The voice was above her and Ian wondered when she’d gotten so close.

“No! I- I wasn’t-!” 

Ian tried desperately to push the box back under the bed, properly closed lid be damned.

“Hey s’okay! If you wanted to borrow one you could’ve just asked _Ian_.”

Her voice cracked. “ _I don’t_.”

“ _Ian_ there’s no need to be shy, is it your first time exploring? Here I can recommend you one-”

  
“ _Barley_ -”

Barley’s hand reached down and pulled the box out again, pushing the unclosed lid off and moving the contents around. Ian watched in horror as she finally pulled out a smaller pink one and clicked a button that made it vibrate for a moment before pressing it again, satisfied with its response.

She put her hand out. “Here, this one should be nice and small enough for your first time,” Barley’s lids lowered and her smirk widened, continuing on in a low sing-song voice “-It even _viiibrates~_ ”

“Wow that uh sure sounds cool but- but I really didn’t really come here to borrow _that_.” Ian pushed the hand away slowly, careful not to touch the toy in hand.

“Here.” Barley grabbed Ian’s hand and placed the toy in her palm. “Take it anyway. You’ll thank me later.”

Ian pursed her lips, nodding slowly, praying to escape the painful encounter as soon as possible.

“I _won’t_.”

* * *

“A-Ah… fuck.” Ian bit her lip, hoping to keep her moans quiet and soft buzzing filled the room. Her toes curled into the sheets, fighting not to squeeze her legs on her hand, but the sensations from the toy buried inside felt _heavenly_.

It hadn’t been her intention to do so. Really. Ian had left Barleys room the other day with a face full of pink and a hand full of the same thing, scurrying to her own room so she could hide the toy away to the further recesses of the room. Never to be seen again. _Gods know where it has been_. But well… she’d been alone in her room, thinking about it again when one thing led to another and the curiosity got the better of her.

Surely… no one would own one if it didn’t feel good?

Ian decided to give in, figuring it wouldn’t be much of an engaging activity but at least she’d come out of it with experience and her curiosity sated.

She never realized how wrong she’d be.

Pulling it out and shoving the toy back in, Ian pressed her face into the pillow, fighting back a whine. Certain thoughts edged her on as she imagined how Barley must have used the very same toy to make herself feel just as good. The very same toy that’s been inside her _sister_ , something about that idea made her thighs quiver and the warmth coil in her stomach before she came hard. 

“Nng-!” Ian’s hips twitched, lifting off the bed and settling. _The vibrations were still going_ \- she managed to tug it out and turn it off with a sigh, letting it drop beside her, mulling over the wet feeling between her legs. Then her mind caught up and she wished upon the gods that she didn’t just get off the thought of Barley.

“What the fuck.”

* * *

“ _What the fuck?_ ” 

Ian pulled out yet another drawer, digging between her clothing as she looked for the pink toy she'd put it away last time she used it… and a few times after that. She knows for a fact that she always stored it behind her underwear, hoping for it to blend in. Lest anyone see it in there. But now it was _missing_ and she was _panicking-_

“Okay, so it’s not here… maybe I just misplaced it, but it’ll show up eventually!... What do I do in the meanwhile…?”

_If you wanted to borrow one you could’ve just asked Ian._

Oh no, she was _not_ about to go ask Barley for another one. Ian bit her lip, deeply considering the possibility after a moment.

Okay well maybe she might be considering it but she wasn’t going to ask. Instead Ian decided she’d sneak in, grab another, and sneak back out. _Without_ Barley noticing. It was a perfect foolproof plan!

Well, not so much a plan but it was something to hopefully avoid the embarrassment of the other option which would include asking-

Stealing it is.

_Borrowing_ , she corrected herself. She’d return it before Barley ever even noticed.

* * *

Ian stared at the blue dildo in her hands.

Her plan had been successful, in that she got in and out unnoticed, but when it came to choosing another toy to borrow well- there was a plethora to choose from. Ian had quickly become overwhelmed with the choices and scurried off with the first thing she was able to get her hands on:

A blue dildo with a flared base. While this one did not vibrate like the pink one did, it was significantly larger. Much larger.

That wasn’t supposed to fit. _Was it_?

_Probably_?

Ian considered going back to switch it out for something smaller but she’d heard someone arrive home not long after returning to her room so that was a no go. Looking at the dildo again, she took a breath and sighed.

She was going to sure as hell try.

At night, when everyone was asleep, Ian decided that’s when she’d give it a go.

* * *

A hand reached for the drawer beside her, glancing at the clock and confirming the time. _Everyone should be asleep_ -

Knock. Knock.

“Oh lady Iandene!”

_Oh no_. There was no way this would be a short encounter.

“Come in!” 

Ian moved away from the drawer, placing her sweaty palms on her jeans and smiling nervously as Barley entered.

“Sorry for the interruption sis just- did you go into my room recently?”

“U-Uh me? No- _no_ why would I do that?”

“One of my toys disappeared and I wanted to know if you borrowed it!"

"Nooope!"

"Listen Ian, it's fine if you did but if you took the blue one you're gonna want this." Barley walked over and handed a small bottle to Ian, smiling brightly as if she was doing something innocent.

"I… uhm… what's this?"

"Lube, the blue toy is _way_ too big to use without it babe." Ian rubbed her legs together at the pet name. Then Barley chuckled and she was pretty sure she was doomed.

"O-Oh… really?"

"Yup. Your body will thank you. Although… I'm surprised you chose something so big to try out next in the first place…."

"I _didn't_ mean to-!" 

"Oh?"

"Wait no- what I mean to say-"

"You finally admitted it, good for you _Ian_."

"I _couldn't find the pink one okay!_ "

"... did you think to ask?"

"Well… no but it wasn't where I left it."

"Oh yeah, that's because I took it back. I was only letting you borrow it. Unless, you still wanted to use it?"

Heat rushed to her face as Ian thought about her sister using it after she had. Eyes reflexively tracing the others much broader arms, trailing off at the hands that could wrap around her own torso with such ease.

"No… it's fine, I'll uh t-try the other one."

"Awesome, that's my sister." Barley ruffled the top of her curly locks, her hair ended just below the bottom of her ears but Barley always messed it up by touching it so she didn't bother to ask anymore. "Let me know if you need anything else!"

As she turned to leave, Ian couldn't help but call out.

"Wait! I- um… do you want to maybe help me? If that's okay _or not_ that's also okay…”

Barley's hand was moments from touching the doorknob, upon her face a large grin as she shrugged her shoulders and turned the lock on the door.

Wait.

Ian knew that face. It was the shit-eating grin Barley had on her face whenever she managed to convince Ian to do something she didn’t want to. The last time she’d seen it was when Barley convinced her to play Quests of Yore by tiding her over with a promise of a bet. Of course, Barley had won, and with that, a promise to do her laundry for a month. At least it had been that and nothing more serious. Now this?-

Barley set this up. _Didn’t she_?

Ian didn’t say anything, and neither did Barley. But neither needed to, the smirk on her older sister’s face said it all.

A moment later, Ian found herself biting into a pillow, naked, and trying to be as quiet as possible. Which was only doable with her behind in the air and her sister’s fingers inside her, pushing and twisting this way and that. They were warm and so much bigger than her own thin hands, reaching inside her were her own fingers never could. It was _too much_ , Ian gasped loudly, tightening around Barley as her thighs shook.

“Shhh, sweetie- you gotta be quiet, you don’t want to wake up dad do you?” Barley whispered into her ear, the heaviness of her body pushing down on her.

“No… ah, _Barley~_ ”

“Think you’re ready to try the blue one now?”

Ian nodded her head into the pillow, half her face squished while the other half remained out. It was her attempts to peak at Barley as she pulled down her pants, fiddling with black straps wrapped around her pelvis and the blue toy that made a stunning return.

“What’s _that_?”

Barley looked up, eyes lidded and squished from the smile that persisted on her face. “Oh, this? It’s a harness for the dildo, I’ll be using it to _fuck_ you. You want that right?”

“Were you wearing that when you came in here?”

“Yeah?”

“W-Why?”

“My gut told me so!”

Ian rolled her eyes, complaints dying in her throat when the tip of what she assumed was the dildo started teasing her folds.

“Gah-! Bar- _ley_ …”

“Aw, what is it? Does my little princess want something?”

Ian’s eyebrows furrowed, whine in her throat. “Barley, _stop_ being an ass and fuck me already.”

“Sheesh okay okay, no need to get fussy babe.” With that she was pushing inside, hips inching forward so slowly and it was the perfect amount. Any faster, and Ian would probably die. At least, it felt like it. The toy was certainly _big_ and the burning stretch she felt as it filled her up felt better than anything else ever had. “Tell me, Ian, what were you thinking about when you were using the other dildo? Bet it felt pretty good right?”

“Y _es._ Not… hah- not as good as this. Feel so full mmm…” Ian bit her lip, shuddering when the toy pulled out and pushed back in again.

“And?”

“And- I was thinking about _you_ , how you’d _used_ the same toy I was fucking myself with- oh gods.”

Barley bent over, picking up thrusting as she pushed into Ian, hand pulling up to toy with her younger sister’s smaller breasts. They were so _cute_.

“Bet you looked so hot touching yourself, thinking about big sis taking care of you huh?”

“Uhuh-”

“You know- I like thinking about you too.” A harsh thrust made Ian increase in volume, Barley remedied this quickly by shoving her fingers into her sister's mouth, loving the sight of the drool dripping down her chin and a fucked silly expression decorating her face. “I like taking your panties and sniffing them, while I touch myself.” Another cry from Ian. “Bet you taste as good as you smell~ Would you like that? Would you like me to taste you sweetie?” She pulled her fingers out of Ian's mouth for a moment, watching the strings of saliva connecting them.

“ _B-Barley I'm close-_ ”

“Cum for me baby.”

“Ahn-!”

* * *

“So, same time tomorrow?” 

Ian shrugged, panting into her pillow, and then nodded. “Y-Yeah that sounds good…”

“Good, now scoot over and go to sleep. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

She moved aside and felt herself almost falling from how the bed dipped drastically from Barley’s weight. “Can I shower first? I feel… gooey…” A large arm wrapped around her waist, holding her down and away from the bathroom.

“Sleep, you can take it in the morning.”

“But I’ll miss the bus?”

“I’ll drive you.”

“Fine.”

“Love you~”

“Love y-you too…”


End file.
